powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zordon
Special Effects If anyone knows how the special effects were done to create Zordon, please input that into the article, or post it here so we can. That is one aspect of Zordon we really should have information on, but don't. It would be especially great if you could post a source as well. --Gear-Richie 02:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Zordon's Suspected Past I think, and this is just speculation, that Zordon was once a Power Ranger himself, on Eltar. Obviously, he didn't use the power coins to morph, but I think it's possible. We know other ways of morphing existed at the same time as MMPR, so it's entirely possible that Zordon had a seperate kind of morper in his youth. What are your thoughts on this? UsagiTaicho 07:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Wiki-wise, it's speculation. But while we're speculating, I'd have to say I disagree. Zordon was described to be a wizard that fought against Rita, and in one background story, he discovered the Power Coins, and used them to defeat Rita. But it was not until well after that when he discovered and harnessed the power of the Morphin Grid. To be a Power Ranger, the main requirement is that you are able to tap into the Morphin' Grid to gain your powers. So any set of warriors who were unable to do this would not be considered Power Rangers. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 00:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, excellent point GearRichie. I had not considered that when I thought of this. At the very least though, I think Zordon would've been Ranger-like with his powers. Would you disagree? UsagiTaicho 08:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes and no? He might have been ranger-like, but then again, it's possible he was a simple tactician, or a wizard who used magic spells to fight from a distance (not like the Mystic Force). The real problem is that there's no real footage of Zordon in battle, and very little footage of him before he was trapped in the time warp. Ultimately, I doubt we'll ever know. --'Gear image:ltest.png Richie', Admin (Talk) 16:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Number of Episodes I am not sure if he was in more then 210 or not but I am thinking he was but I don't know how many Episodes he was in of Power Rangers In Space :He was in all of MMPR and Zeo, that's 195. Plus Shift Into Turbo and the second part of Passing the Torch, that's 199. That leaves 11 for Space. Sounds right, no way is it more than that. May even be slightly less. I'd need to rewatch the whole season to check. Anyone got 15 hours to spare? : If you are correct then it is 211 so the number of episodes would be wrong even if you count the piolit of MMPR. : : Ok if i counted correctly not counting the pilot for MMPR Season 1 or Turbo A Power Rangers Movie. All of MMPR including MMAR mini series is 155 then the 50 for Zeo is 205 then the 4 for Turbo is 209 and the 11 for In Space is 220 with the pilot and Turbo A Power Rangers Movie it would be 222. Zordon's face Under Portrayed by it should mention that David Fielding's face was used for all of Zordon's apperances even after he no longer provided the voice for him. Fielding said this during a podcast/interview, the interview I speak of I have already linked to on the talk page for Ernie. Just thought I would throw that info out there. Matt Seay (talk) 02:23, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :If it was mentioned in the podcast, go ahead and add it and cite the podcast as a source. That would make sense, given it would be odd for Zordon to have a different face when Fielding stopped providing the voice. :Alright I shall do so. Matt Seay (talk) 15:16, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Where should I cite it, there is no section for refrebces or external links? Matt Seay (talk) 15:20, October 5, 2012 (UTC) ::After the text use tag to start it, then the url of the podcast, then use a tag to close it. Make sure there's a References section on the page. If there is not, add one and use the tag. ::Having a little trouble with the Refs, can you help? Matt Seay (talk) 15:49, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::You forgot to close the tag. You did 2 opening tags, that's why it didn't work. I fixed it. :::Oops, my bad. Good thing its fixed now. Matt Seay (talk) 16:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC)